sweet dreams
by Braedon1998
Summary: Disclaimer: Story written by Ghoul5580


Sweet Dreams

Hehehehhe, what s wrong, don t feel like playing with me. A man chuckled out from the trees, but ever in complete sight.

All I could do was run. I had to run, otherwise he would get me. Just leave me alone! Please! I hollered out to the man while I was still running. Before I could get a reply, I had tripped on one of the many tree roots scattered along my chosen path.

Aww, did you hurt yourself again? The man said, just before laughing again. Come on, our game of tag just started. You don t want to be it, do you? He said before laughing again.

I sat up against the trunk of the tree, not able to stand up on my ankle anymore. Before I could say anything, I saw him come creeping out from behind the tree across from me. He stepped into the patch of moon light that the trees let through. I could see that he was wearing a dingy white hoodie covered in blood with the hood pulled over his head. I couldn t see his eyes but he was smiling as if he was receiving a gift. In his hand was a large kitchen knife that was covered in blood.

Is is that blood? I said, shaking with fear. All I could think about was whether I would survive or whether I would die here. Was I going to die in this demented forest? Please, just let me go. I pleaded, feeling the tears of fear welling up in my eyes and pouring down my face.

You want me to let you go? Ha, then who will I get to play with? he said letting out even more laughter. The other toys all broke before the game started. Hehehe, now it s only the two of us enjoying this game of ours. He said before laughing again.

The other toys all broke? I repeated, my voice almost gone from terror.

Yep. He chuckled. They didn t make the game as fun as you did though. He added, now giggling and stepping towards me. Say? Let s end this game of ours.

Wait, wait let s not end this game yet. I said seeming to catch him off guard a little. My pulse racing, my heart feeling like it ll burst at any moment. Maybe I can persuade him to leave me alone for now so I can get away.

No, the games over and I win. He said the smile on his face seemed to get wider now. My eyes widened as I was now within his reach. Hehehe, you were pretty fun, but I don t play with broken toys. He said as he raised the knife above head. I tried to scream for help but my voice had left me. I shut my eyes before he swung the knife down, and all I heard were four words followed by laughter. The Games Over Now!

Ahhhhh! I yelled jumping up from my bed. Huh, it was just a dream? It couldn t have been, it felt way too real. I was dripping wet with sweat and it was four in the morning. I let out a sigh of exhaustion. Might as well start my day now. I said getting out of bed and heading to the shower.

About thirty minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go to brunch with a few friends. I was wearing a pair of faded jeans with some casual shoes. I had a white T-shirt on and a dark green button down shirt on over it. I combed my short wavy hair over to the side and put on my glasses. After I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone, and I left my apartment.

Hey Alex. A voice called out to me. Turning to find out who called I realized it was Johnny and the others. Johnny was a tall blonde man with short messy hair and hazel eyes. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a red shirt with some white sneakers.

Hey everyone. I replied waving to them and walking over. Behind him I noticed were Emilia, Sam, and Greg.

Emilia was a little shorter than I, but made up for it with her personality. She had long bright red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white sun dress and a pair of boots on. Sam was taller than Emilia but shorter than Johnny. She had long brown that she always kept braided and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a bright and colorful sun dress and wore some sandals. Then there was Greg, who was like a little brother to me. We were the same height and age but I was always taking care of him. He had short brown hair that he wore spiked up in the front and his eyes were brown, just like mine. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with his favorite pair of tennis shoes on.

After greeting each other, we headed inside a local coffee shop. We all squeezed into a booth and ordered a drink. So, what s the reason you wanted to meet up today, Johnny? I asked.

Well its summer break now. We all go to the same college, and we re always studying. So I thought it would be fun if we all went stay at a lake side lodge for a week or two. He explained.

That sounds like fun. Don t you think so, Alex? Greg said while looking me in the eyes.

Sure, I m up for it. I admitted. Sam and Emilia voiced their agreement as well.

Alright, I already rented two rooms at the lodge, one room for the girls and one room for us. I figured we could share rooms. Johnny told us all.

Wait you already rented two rooms! I exclaimed.

Yep Johnny replied with a smile.

What if we all said we would go? I said.

I would ve cried a little bit then cancel one of the rooms. He said jokingly.

That s just like you Johnny, you d go have fun and relax, even if we wouldn t go with you. I said to him, giving a smile while giggling. Honestly I thought a trip like this would be great to distract me from the stress that all the cramming and testing gave me, but I just couldn t shake the bad feeling I had when he mentioned the lodge getaway.

What? I can t have fun even if my friends have other plans made already. He retorted.

Well if were going what time should we start packing. Sam asked.

Just as she asked Johnny s eyes drifted away and a cold sweat ran down his face. Heh well, you see. He started but Emilia cut him off.

Come on Johnny spit it out already.

You guys would have to start packing now. I booked the rooms for tomorrow through two weeks. He said scratching the back of his head and cracking a smile.

WHAT! The four of us yelled out simultaneously.

Ok let s meet up back at my place when we re ready to go. I said, letting out a small sigh. We all rushed out to start packing our bags. On my way out I bumped in to a man who looked vaguely familiar, but I just couldn t figure out where I had seen him before.

He was about my height with wavy black hair and piercing black eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and white T-shirt that had a band logo on the chest. Not putting much thought into it I brushed it off, apologized to him, and left to go pack.

About two hours later I have my bags packed and am all ready to go. Greg knocked and came in with his stuff.

Hey Alex you ready? He asked.

Yeah, I am. Do you have everything? I probed. I have an extra swim suit you can use but I m not sharing my toothbrush.

Ha, ha. Yeah I got everything. He said. Thirty seconds went by, before he quickly checked his bags. Um Can you let me borrow that extra swim suit? He asked in a gloomy tone.

Sure let me go get it real quick. I told him as I headed back to my room to get it. Almost as soon as I disappeared, I reappeared with the swim suit. It was blue with the outlines of white Hawaiian flowers for detail.

Thank you. That would have sucked if I couldn t join in on some of the fun because I didn t bring a swim suit. Greg said, giving me a hug and smile before he put them in one of his bags.

No problem, but I want them back when the trip is over. I said. There was more knocking, followed by more people. Sam, Emilia, and Johnny all piled into my apartment.

After debating, we decided that we would take Emilia s car and my car to the lodge. My car was a classic red Scion with black rims. Emilia drove an SUV that was white with the regular silver rims. We all packed Emilia s car full of our big bags and left my car for the smaller bags and snacks. While Emilia drove ahead of me with Johnny and Sam, I followed close behind with Greg in the passenger seat.

With the day long drive finally over, we arrived at the lodge Johnny book rooms at. It was a fairly large building that closely resembled a log cabin. There were tons of trees surrounding an enormous lake that was over looked by the lodge. Johnny had left to get us checked in and get the room keys.

Alright guys, here are the room keys and here are the parking passes. Let s unload. Johnny said, as he handed out the room keys. We all grabbed bags and started carrying everything to the rooms. By the time we made it there, we were all tired and out of breath.

When I entered our room, I noticed that the room was quite large with a working kitchen, one bathroom and one large king sized bed. The room also had a good sized dinner table and couch. My favorite thing was the sliding glass door leading to a balcony that overlooked the lake. The balcony was decorated with a small table with a set of chairs. It was the perfect place for coffee in the morning.

The sun was setting and we were all exhausted from the ride here. After eating a sandwich, we all got ready for bed.

You two can share the bed. I ll be fine sleeping on the couch. I proclaimed to Johnny and Greg.

You sure you want the couch? We could probably squeeze you in if you want. Johnny asked.

No, I ll take the couch. Greg tosses and turns in his sleep so I d either get kicked out of bed or beaten up in my sleep. I said with a grin.

Come on, I don t toss and turn in my sleep. Greg pouted.

Well even if you didn t, there isn t enough room so I ll just take the couch tonight. I told crossing my arms. Sigh we ll settle things tomorrow, ok?

Ok, we ll deal with it later, so let s all get some rest. Johnny said, crawling into bed. Goodnight.

Goodnight. Greg and I replied before heading to bed.

An hour had passed and I woke up drenched in sweat. I kept seeing that same dream with the man cloaked in blood. I kept hearing his wicked laughter. A cold shiver ran down my spine. I have to think about something else. I said to myself quietly. I got up from the couch and went out on the balcony. I sat down on the chair and gazed up at the stars. Looking at the clear open sky always helped calm me down. I said aloud to myself. The stars seemed to light up a little bit more in response to what I said. I heard the door sliding open. Before I could turn to see who it was, they spoke.

Can t sleep either, huh? Johnny asked, taking the seat next to me.

Sorry, did I wake you up from talking to myself? I apologized.

No, I woke up from a kick to the neck. Man, you weren t lying when you said he tosses and turns in his sleep. Johnny said rubbing his neck. Anyway, why can t you sleep? You normally get to sleeping pretty quickly. Johnny probed.

I just It s just that. I said trying to not sound like a kid. I ve been having these strange dreams and they feel real, like they could actually happen. I admitted to him.

Are they the, too good to be true, kind of dreams. Or are they like, living nightmares. Johnny asked, racking his brain for a way to help.

They re definitely living nightmares, no doubt about it. I said. I guess my look of terror was more apparent than I thought because after I told Johnny that he looked me in the eyes.

Tell me about the dreams you ve been having, I might be able to help you out a little. He told me.

Alright, I ll tell you. But keep it to yourself please? I don t want the others to worry. I said. Johnny nodded in agreement and I told all the details I could remember about nightmares I ve been experiencing.

So, all you know from your nightmares is that some strange crazy guy killed a bunch of people and was trying to kill you too. On top of that you don t know who he is? Who he killed before? And why he s trying to kill you. Johnny said double checking to see if he got all the info.

No, he killed other people and was trying to get me because it was all game to him. At the end, just before he got me he said that people are toys. That we were just playing a game of tag with him, and that he never plays with the same toys because they all break when they get caught. I said, shaking in my chair.

Well now I understand why you can t sleep, that dream is pretty scary. Johnny admitted. But we won t let that happen.

Those words Johnny said helped put my mind at ease. Like a dream could really happen. Thanks Johnny, I feel a little better now. I said with a smile.

Good to hear, now let s go get some sleep. Johnny said patting me on the head and heading inside. Soon after he went to bed, I took the couch again.

The next morning we all awoke from the fire alarm s siren. We quickly changed into our clothes and left the room in less than three minutes.

Hey, I m going to go check and see if the girls are out yet. Johnny said waving us out. Greg and I nodded our agreement and started down the hallway.

Once out, we started towards a large group of people that were huddled by an information billboard. They all visually seemed both angry and panicked, and as we got closer we could hear tons of angry complaints and worried questions. We could see that the mob was surrounding an employee and bombarding her with the questions and complaints.

Hey Alex, what do you think is gonna happen to her if things do calm down a bit? Greg asked.

I don t know but I think we should help her out before this escalates any further. I replied, looking at him for an answer.

Greg nodded his head. I agree, let s go help out. We both walked up to the mob of irritated people.

Hey everyone! If you need any assistance, then please calm down and form a line. I exclaimed to all the people. The group quieted down and turned to us.

And why should we have to listen to you? A grizzly voice grunted from the crowd.

You don t have to listen to us, but your questions and complaints can be answered a lot faster and easier if you simply formed a line. It would save you time for all vacationing and help out the staff. Greg replied to the question targeted towards us.

I will answer all your questions, but I can t answer twenty questions at once. The employee said aloud, catching the attention of the people.

Twenty short minutes went by and most of the people got answers and returned to their vacation. Johnny, Sam, and Emilia all came out around the time people started leaving.

What happened here? Sam asked, pointing to the hordes of people.

Just the everyday unhappy campers. I said with a grin on my face.

Um Thank you, you two for helping me out there. I just could get them under control, no matter what I said they wouldn t listen. The employee said.

No problem. I said.

Anytime. Greg replied.

My name is June and I ve only been working here for about a week. She said.

Well my name is Alex and this is Greg, Sam, Johnny, and Emilia. I said, introducing everyone. It s nice to meet you.

Nice to meet you all, sorry about the fire alarm wake up call. Something in the system went haywire and made the fire alarm go crazy. June explained.

Since we re all up, what activities would be fun to do around here? Emilia asked with a nice smile.

Well there s a ton of things. You could go swimming, fishing, or boating in the lake. If you don t enjoy the water then you could go walk and hike up the mountainside or forest trails, experiencing nature close up and from afar. And if relaxation is what you want most, then you might prefer going to the lodge s spa and bathhouse. June stated look for questions.

What s the bathhouse? Sam puzzled.

The lodge bathhouse is public bath for guest only. It s similar to being in a large hot spring were the water is mixed with bath salts to help the muscles relax and rejuvenate the skin.

That s pretty interesting. I ve never been to a bathhouse before. Emilia said.

Of course the bathhouse is separated by gender. The men get one half and the women get the other half. June added.

Thanks June. Johnny said and then pointed behind her. It looks like you have more people that need help.

Alright, if you need anything else feel free to use the lodge room phones and call me. If I don t answer then I m busy helping out another guest. She said before going to speak with other guest.

What should we do first? I asked.

I kind of want to go swimming first, and then relax at that bathhouse June was talking about. Greg proclaimed.

Yeah, I agree with Greg. Let s all go swimming today, and then relax in the bathhouse. Sam said heading back to the rooms. If we re swimming we need to change. She added.

After about ten minutes we were all in swim suits and heading to the lake and pool area. Within seconds of reaching the lakeside, all of us were in the water slashing each other except Emilia. I noticed she hadn t joined us so I turned around and walked over to her.

Come on in Emilia, the water feels great. I said extending a hand towards her. I can t swim as well as you guys so I don t want to get in. She replied frowning a little.

What do you mean as well as us. I questioned.

I can t swim. Emilia muttered barely audible.

What? I didn t hear you. What did you say? I asked.

I can t swim. She reiterated louder than the first time.

Well then why don t you come with me and learn how. I told her, reaching my hand out to her once more. She hesitantly took a few steps in the water and grabbed my hand.

If I drown, it s your fault. She said.

You won t drown. I told her, leading her into the water until we were about chest deep. Let s start with floating. All you need to do is relax, take a deep breath, and lean back in the water.

Ok, I can do that. Emilia said before she inhaled. She leaned back against the water and it was as if the water was holding her.

Now that you re floating start to kick your legs a little bit and move your arms slowly. I instructed. When you want to float in deeper water just lean up and keep kicking your feet. Within no time she was swimming naturally. She soon stopped and started wading her way back over to me.

Did you see that? I was swimming. Emilia giggled, her happiness glowing from her smile. Thank you. She said giving me a hug.

Don t mention it. It s more fun when we can all be together. I said starting towards the others.

We ended up staying in the water until well in the afternoon. The sun was starting to drop and the people that were fishing were all back inside.

I m a bit hungry, want to stop and eat lunch? I ll grill up some hamburgers if everyone wants. Johnny offered.

Johnny making hamburgers, sign me up. Sam and Emilia said in unison.

Alright, I ll start grilling, but first let me dry off. Johnny said grabbing his towel. Man, we ve been out here a pretty long time. It s four o clock.

Wow, it doesn t feel like we were out here that long, but I guess time flies when you re having fun. Greg smiled.

Ten minutes went soaring by and the aroma from the grill was lingering in the air. Johnny was at the grill. Sam and Emilia went to change into some dry clothes. Greg and I were just now crawling out of the water.

Man this was fun. Greg said.

And we still have two weeks left to go. I added. We dried of and went to see how the burgers were looking.

When will they be ready Johnny, I m starving. Greg complained.

Just a little longer and they ll be done. He said pointing the spatula at Greg.

Sam and Emilia came back and brought waters, chips, and buns. Greg and I came over and grabbed something to somewhat lighten their load.

Huh you guys didn t follow us back to the rooms, did you? Sam questioned.

No why? I asked, looking at little confused.

Well it felt like we were being watched the whole time we were heading to and in our room. Sam explained looking back.

Are you guys just joking about not following us? Emilia inquired. She and Sam looked worried more than before.

Did you say you felt like someone was watching you in the room too, or only in the hallway? Greg asked.

No, it felt like we were watched the whole time, in the room and out in the hall. Sam said.

Are you sure you didn t just leave the door open and you thought that someone came in. I asked as I started to get a little worried myself.

No, I m sure that I closed the door behind us. Emilia proclaimed.

Maybe it was just the paranoia of staying at a new place for a while because last night I couldn t sleep that well. It felt like someone was standing over me all night, even when I knew no one was there. I admitted.

Well hearing that I guess it could just be that. Emilia said.

After we eat, let s all go unwind in the bathhouse. I proposed.

There was and joyful agreement from the others and soon after Johnny called us over. He guys the hamburgers are ready! he shouted from the barbeque pit. We headed over with everything.

I went to sit over at one of the tables that were out there. Greg and company followed. When we started eating I noticed that two boys were watching us eat. The boys were only about five or six years old and were identical twins. The only thing distinguishing them from one another was their swimsuits. One was royal blue and the other was camo green.

Are you two hungry? I asked them as I gave a smile.

A little bit. One of them answered.

Well then come get one. I said, getting up to make them each a hamburger. It s ok if they have one too, right? I asked the group. Seeing them nod their heads since their mouths were full.

Minutes later I had the two hamburgers made and on plates. The two boys faces glowed with delight and joy. Thank you, mister. The other boy said.

Here you go. I said as I gave them the food. We don t have any extra drinks, sorry. I smiled.

It s ok. The boy said. We don t need anything to drink.

Well if you re sure then ok. Enjoy. I said before returning to the group.

Tyler! Jack! Where did those two run off to? A couple said. They made their way towards us. Have any of you seen our children? the woman asked. They were visibly worried and in a small panic.

They re twins so it s not really hard to miss them. The man said.

Twins? Johnny restated. You mean like these twins? He said and pointed to the two boys that were at the table behind us.

Boys, so this is where you ran off to. Their father said.

Hey mom and dad, these people gave us food. One of the boys said.

You can t just show up uninvited and eat other people s food. Their mother said before turning to us. Sorry about them.

Don t be sorry, how about y all join us too. There is plenty of food but we don t have any extra drinks. Sam offered.

Well if you don t mind, we d love to join you. My name is Mark and this is my wife Marie and we re the Jones family, nice to meet you. Mark said. It seems that y all already know our boys Jack and Tyler. Jack s in the blue swimsuit and Tyler s in the green one. He added with a chuckle.

Well dig in and enjoy. I said. They grabbed some food and took their seats at the table next to us. What do y all have planned, after this? I probed then added. We were going to go relax at the spa and bathhouse.

I want to go too. Tyler said.

Me too, me too Jack joined in as well.

Well we were just going to head back up to our room but now I guess we ll be going to the bathhouse. Marie said.

The twins started chanting in unison. Yay, We re going to the bathhouse. We re going to the bathhouse.

It was about five thirty now and we were all talking about our vacation plans while cleaning up the area. So what are you doing tomorrow? Tyler asked looking at Emilia.

Well, we were going to go hiking I think. She replied smiling.

Can I come too, big sis? He asked the last part barely audible.

Huh, did you just call me big sis? Emilia asked. Tyler s face turned bright red, telling her that she heard right. Sure, you can come with us. She smiled.

Thank you, big sis. Tyler said and gave Emilia a hug.

I want to go too, Can I, big sis. Jack joined in.

Sure, let s all go. Emilia said before getting hugged again by both boys.

Well it seems like someone here s popular. Johnny snickered. It s about time we go to the bathhouse and relax. Johnny said starting towards the rooms.

The bathhouse and spa are the other way. Sam pointed out.

I know but I need a dry pair of clothes to change into afterwards. He replied. We need some too, right Greg? I said looking at him.

Right, let s go. He replied.

Another ten minutes had passed and everyone was waiting in the lobby for us. Five more minutes flew by while we walked there. When we finally got there, it was like walking into a log cabin type building, complete with hardwood flooring and wooden craftsmanship tables and chairs.

Hello, is this your first time at the lodge bathhouse? A female employee called out. Her hair was dyed a deep red with black streaks and her eyes were a sparkling bronze color.

Yes, it is actually. Sam said.

Well since it s your first time here, allow me to welcome you to the spa and bath. She said. My name is Hailey and I m in charge of this area. It s nice to meet you all. Hailey added.

Likewise. Johnny said.

If any of you are interested in a full body massage, then please head over to the man at the desk and he will get your room ready for you. If you don t plan on have a massage, the changing rooms for the girls are to the right and the changing rooms for the boys are to the left. She explained. The entrance to the bath itself is in the back of the changing rooms. She added.

Ok, thanks Hailey. I said. I m going to get a massage. Does anyone want to join me? I added before heading to the desk.

I ll get one too. Greg said as he followed.

Only two right? The man said aloud.

Yes, only two. We can share a room if it would be easier. I replied. Greg nodded in agreement.

Ok then, please follow me. He said and leaded us to a room in the back. The others went to the changing rooms and in the bath.

Hey, in your opinion, how relaxing is the spa and bath? Greg asked.

While still walking he replied. From what other guest tell me, their stress melts away in the bath and any aches or pains are worked out by the masseuse. Personally I find the bath relaxing the most, just soaking in the water that has natural minerals mixed in feels great. He answered.

Really, now I can t wait. Greg smiled.

Yeah, me too. I added.

This is your room, just remove all your clothing except for you boxers and lay on the table and you can put your clothes in here. The masseuses will join you shortly. The man said before heading out.

Thank you. I called out before the door closed. Well, let s get comfortable. I said to Greg before removing my clothes and hopping up onto the table.

Alright. Greg replied before doing the same. Within minutes two people came in.

Hello, our names are Gloria and Stacy. We ll be taking care of you today. They said. Before we start, is there anywhere you want worked on more than others. She said.

Yes, my shoulders and lower back please. I requested.

I d like my shoulders focused on please. Greg added.

Very well, we ll start right away then. Gloria said. Then her and Stacy moved over to us and began.

What felt like hours that had passed, were only thirty minutes. Our bodies were in heaven as the masseuses had worked their magic on us. When they had finished they simply said. Thanks for coming and enjoy the rest of your stay here. Before leaving the room.

That felt great, didn t it Alex? Greg pondered while putting his clothes back on.

Yeah, that really did feel great. I replied while redressing. Do you want to go wash up in the bath now? I asked.

Sure. He smiled. We left the room and walked down the hallway back to the desk. Hey you were right. Greg said to the man that had leaded us to the room. The massage felt amazing. He added.

Glad you enjoyed it. he said.

Wait a minute. I think I know you from somewhere. I stated pointing at the man. As I looked at him more closely I realized that he was the man I ran into at the coffee shop. Yeah I do know you. I ran into on accident at the coffee shop two days ago, I think. I proclaimed.

Yeah, now that I think about it you do look familiar. He said.

Sorry about running into you I said.

It s Steven. My name is Steven if you were wondering. He said. Oh and I think your friends went back to your rooms. He added.

Thanks, Steven. Greg said. Greg then grabbed my hand and pulled me. We need to wash up and get back with them. He told me.

Ok, my coming. I replied. We went into the changing rooms, which were more like locker rooms and went in the bath area. Part of the bath was like a giant hot tub and the other part was similar to gym showers.

Hey if you can scrub my back I ll scrub yours. Greg said, heading to the showers.

Sure, I guess. I replied and followed.

About ten minutes passed and we were already rinsing off. Hey let s soak in the hot bath for a little while before heading back to the rooms. Greg suggested.

Why not, we came here to relax right. I said. Since we were both in agreement, we jumped into the bath and relaxed.

I ll take the couch tonight, so you can enjoy the bed tonight. Greg smiled.

Thanks, but are you sure you wouldn t mind. I asked.

I m sure, besides if not I ll just have to kick Johnny onto the couch. He said and laughed a little. I laughed a little as well.

Ten more minutes had passed and we finally left the bath. In the locker room we dried off and changed into our dry and clean clothes that we brought from the room. When we finally left the building itself, it was about seven forty five and the sun was already setting over the lake. The way the sunlight reflected off the lake was stunning. The water looked as if it were made of gold. The fireflies starting their light show sparking their own light over the water as well was something out of fairytales. As we stopped to look at the sunset and fireflies, Greg turned towards me.

Hey Alex, I have to tell you something. Greg said while blushing. It s kind of important.

What is it? I replied smiling.

I I m he took a deep breath before continuing. I m tired of being a little brother to you. He said.

Greg, I I said before being cut off.

I m tired of being like a little brother to you. I want to be something else something more to you. He said, stepping closer to me.

Greg, what do you mean? I asked taking one step back.

I I love you Alex. Greg proclaimed taking another step closer to me. I love you so much. So much that it hurts thinking that you might not love me back. He looked down towards the grounds. I understand if you don t feel the same way but I had to confess. I just

Give me some time to think about it. I told him, stepping closer again.

Really? He said. Before I could reply to him, he leaned in and kissed me. I ll wait for however long you need. He said before running on ahead.

I never knew he felt this way about me. Should I accept, and love him. Or should I reject him and just try to still be friends. I was never in a predicament like this. I ve always thought of him as a little brother, so can I ever really feel that way about him. This was all I could think about on my way back to the rooms.

When I had finally made it back to our room, Greg was fast asleep and he looked quite happy. I smiled at him, told him goodnight, and crawled into bed.

The next morning I was woken up by Johnny. Come on Alex, Breakfast is ready and it ll get cold if you don t hurry. He said.

Pour me a cup of coffee, please. I said in a half awakened state. I ll be right there. I m just going to get dress. I added. I finally crawled out of bed after about a minute of lying awake in bed. I got dressed then came into to the kitchen.

Good morning Alex. You sleep well? Greg said. He was already dressed and eating at the table. He was about halfway done eating when I actually sat at the table.

Good morning. I said before I drank some coffee. Yeah, I slept like a rock. I think that massage we got last night helped too. I said.

I started eating the breakfast that Johnny had made. It was fluffy buttermilk pancakes with blueberries, scrambled eggs that had sausage bits mixed in, and crispy bacon. It was all accompanied with fresh brewed black coffee. The aroma of it all was more than heavenly, and the taste was even better.

Just as I was about to finish eating Sam and Emilia came in. Knock, knock. Sam said as she was walking in. Are we about ready to go. She asked.

Where? Greg and I said at the same time.

Johnny didn t tell you two yet? The three of us decided that today we should all go hike the mountain and forest trails. Emilia said.

Oh, ok. Sounds like fun. I said.

Oh, and we ll be bringing Jack and Tyler with us. Sam added. Remember, the twins from yesterday.

Did they ask to come with us? Or did they just invite themselves like yesterday? I probed.

No, I invited them. Emilia stated. Their mom and dad said that they were renting a boat and going fishing day. The boys didn t want to go, so I said I d look after them. She smiled.

I Gotcha, let s go. Greg said. I finished eating and brought my plate and cup to the sink.

I ll get a bag ready for us if you two want to go get the little ones. Johnny proposed the idea looking at Sam and Emilia.

A bag for what? Emilia asked.

To hold us some waters, snacks, and also a first aid kit. Just in case something happens. He replied. Emilia nodded and left the room.

We ll be back soon. Sam said and then followed Emilia out. The door closed and Johnny turned to the two of us.

I think I ll propose to Sam tonight. Johnny announced.

What? Really. Greg and I said in unison.

Shhh. Keep it down, will ya. I don t want her to hear y all. Johnny fussed.

Sorry, but are you serious. Like are you really going to propose to her? I asked.

Yeah, I am. He answered.

It s about damn time. Greg blurted out.

Yeah, you two have been going out for so long, and you finally decided to propose. I added.

Johnny looked as if he were about to cry tears of joy after hearing what we had said. You guys really think so? he asked.

We wouldn t lie to you about something this important. Greg said and I agreed with him.

A few minutes had passed and we left the room. On our way to the lobby, we were reunited with Sam and Emilia along with the twins. The two boys looked like were just waking up.

Are you two ready to go hiking? Johnny said dropping to one knee to get eye level with them.

Jack had yawned and replied with a smile. Yes, we re ready. Tyler on the other hand, who was hiding behind Emilia, just nodded his head.

Well then, let s go. Johnny said and stood back up.

It took about ten minutes to walk from the lodge to the start of the forest trail which then would lead us up the mountain. It was about eleven o clock by the time we started along trail. The sun was rising to its preferred spot in the sky and it rays of light were peeking through the trees speckling our path in light and shadows. Some of the trees were tall while other were a little short, but almost all of them housed a few songbirds that sang as we passed them. Along with the trees our path had quite a few flowers, all different colors too.

Wow there s so many different flowers. Emilia said constantly turning around to look at them all.

Here big sis, this is for you. Tyler said bashfully, handing her a couple flowers he had picked.

Thank you Tyler they re beautiful. Emilia said while taking the flowers.

We had continued walking for what felt like a mile because of the incline, until we reached a small clearing free of trees. When we looked, we could oversee the entire lodge and lake. The sun s light glistening off the water, the other guest swimming in the lake, and the people who were fishing off of boats out in the middle of the lake. We could see them all.

What an amazing sight. I said. I didn t look to see if anyone agreed with me but I could tell they all did. The sight of it all left us speechless.

Let s all take a break here. Johnny said as he dropped the bag onto the ground and started passing out waters.

Greg went and sat in some shade provided by a nearby tree. You want some? I said walking over handing him my water bottle.

Sure, thanks. He said taking the bottle and drinking some. Ah, that hit the spot.

I ve been thinking I said sitting in the shade next to him. About yesterday.

Yeah? he said looking at me.

Well, I I didn t know what to say, because no one s ever confessed to me before, so I was a little shocked to say the least. I said, taking a breath of air before continuing. But after thinking about it, I have an answer.

And. What is it? Greg impatiently asked.

I think we should be something more, something more than just brothers. I said.

Really? You mean that. He said. Do you really mea

I leaned in and kissed him before he could finish. I love you Greg. Does that answer your question? I smiled.

Before he could say anything, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He had wiped away the tear before he spoke. I love you Alex.

I stood back up and reached out my hand. Come on, let s go. I smiled.

He reached out and grabbed my hand. After I had helped him up we continued on the path before the others. We aren t that tired so, we re going on ahead. Greg said.

I m not tired. Can I go too? Jack asked as he came running over.

Only if you don t go running too far ahead of us, ok. I told him.

Ok, I promise. Jack said before running ahead anyway.

Didn t you just tell him not to do that? Greg asked and giggled.

I guess we should hurry up before he gets lost. I said looking at Greg.

We quickly continued on the path after Jack. We had caught up to him sooner than we expected, being that we started following him after he gained a two minute lead over us.

Jack, you have to stay closer to us. You can t just go running off. I fussed.

I m sorry. Jack pouted with tears welling up in his eyes.

We know you were having fun, but if you go too far ahead of us you might get hurt and we wouldn t know. Ok? Greg lectured as he leaned in and patted Jack s head.

Ok, I ll stay closer this time. Jack said wiping his eyes. After what Greg and I said to him, he stayed within our sight while we continued.

Greg. When was the first time you felt that you loved me? I pondered.

I think I was about two years ago, when I got stuck out in rain after getting locked out of my house. He admitted. You let me stay the night, and you even cooked for me too. I think at that time I started thinking of you that way.

I remember that. You got locked out of your house during a monsoon. Your clothes were soaking wet and you ended up catching a cold too. I said, thinking back on that day.

Yeah, I caught a cold, but you nursed me back to health. After that I just couldn t think of you as a brother anymore because my feelings were stronger than that. Greg said, now looking at me. And now, to know my feelings are being returned. He started to tear up a little. It s just I m so happy. He said wiping his tears away.

How about tomorrow we go on a date. I offered. Just the two of us.

Yeah, I d like that. He replied with a smile.

I looked turned back to look at the path and Jack, but I couldn t see him at all. Hey Greg did you happen to see where Jack wondered off to. I asked.

No, I didn t. he said. Now both Greg and I were in a small panic. Maybe he just got too far ahead of us again. He suggested.

I sure hope so, let s hurry. I said. We started at a jogging pace up the trail, hoping that we d run into him soon. As if someone was listening to our pleas, we found Jack farther down the trail. He was sitting down in the middle of the path crying.

Jack, what s wrong. Greg said.

I I was chasing a couple butterflies and I He managed to say between his sobbing. I tripped over a a tree stump and hurt my knee.

It s ok, it s ok. Don t cry. I said picking up. It looks like you just scrapped your knee. It ll be ok. I added smiling.

You promise it ll be ok. Jack asked, calming down a bit.

Yes, I promise. Now let s get back with the others and get this cleaned up. I smiled. I raised him up onto my shoulders and carried him back down the trail.

Meanwhile Johnny, Sam, Emilia, and Tyler, who were still taking a break at the clearing, were finally about to start heading up the trail again. Emilia and Tyler were playing I Spy while Johnny and Sam were taking in the scenery.

Is everyone ready to continue? Johnny surveyed. With everyone chanting their agreement, the group was about to head down the path. Before we go, Sam Johnny said dropping down to one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Johnny, what are you doing? Sam asked. She was shocked.

We ve been going out for so long and I m afraid that if I wait any longer, we might not last He said. So will you make me the happiest man alive? Sam will you marry me? He asked opening the small box revealing a diamond ring that glistened in the sunlight like the sparkling water from the lake.

Oh my god. Sam said, a smile breaking across her face. Yes. Johnny Yes. she answered, leaping into him. Emilia and Tyler went ahead give the newly engaged couple some privacy.

About ten minutes after we started heading back, we ran into Emilia and Tyler. Hey look, it s Emilia and Tyler. Greg pointed out.

Did you guys go up the mountain that quick? Emilia asked.

No, your little brother here tripped and scrapped up his knee. I stated, pointing to Jack who was now riding on Greg s shoulders.

Are you ok, Jack? Emilia asked as she took him off of Greg s shoulders.

Yep, I m ok big sis. My big brothers took care of me. He smiled. See? I can walk again too. He added.

You could walk this whole time? Greg accused.

Tee hee. Jack laughed running back behind Emilia.

Why you little Greg hissed.

Now, now let s play nice. I intervened.

My bad. Greg apologized. By the way, where are Sam and Johnny?

Oh yeah, you guys didn t see it. Johnny and Sam are still at the clearing. Emilia said.

What didn t we see? I probed.

Johnny proposed to Sam. Emilia stated. I thought Tyler and I should give them some alone time. she added.

So he actually did it, huh? Greg said. Guess he wasn t joking this morning.

What do you mean? Emilia wondered.

He said that he was going to propose to Sam today, when you went to go get the kids. I explained.

Wow, so he finally got the guts to do it. Emilia replied.

Hehehe, that s what we said to him when he told us. Greg giggled.

We were laughing when I realized that the sky was looking at little too dark for three o clock. A herd of ominous clouds rolled up over the sun cutting off the light.

Anyway, I d hate to cut the fun short, but those clouds don t look so friendly. I said as I pointed out the skies new, sinister demeanor.

Yeah your right, it looks like it ll start storming any minute. Greg said.

Jack and Tyler look pretty tired too. We should start heading back. Emilia proclaimed.

Well it can t be helped. Greg shrugged. Come on Alex, let s go.

I m coming, I m coming. I replied.

We started walking back and we soon realized what I thought was right. Not even a minute had passed before it happened. Lightning had fell from the sky and struck a nearby tree. Sparks started flying before we could see where it struck.

We have to hurry, Greg grab Tyler and start running. I ll grab Jack and follow close behind. Emilia, you need to run in front of us and lead the way. I barked at them. My orders were heard and followed. Greg ran over to Tyler, grabbed him, and started running behind Emilia. I sprinted over to Jack and scooped him up. The rain finally started coming down, but it was coming down by the bucketful s. I hurried down the path following Greg and Emilia, but the rain was so thick I couldn t see them clearly. I almost caught up with Greg when the roaring from the sky boomed through the air. I froze up a little as the air around me pulsed with vibrations, but I was snapped out of it within seconds from Jack. He was holding on to me for dear life. It was apparent that he was terrified, his eyes were clenched shut and his waling cries were only muffled by the storm.

It ll be ok Jack. So don t cry. I said gripping him a bit tighter. My words had struck home. Jack had calmed down slightly and virtually stopped crying, from what I could see and feel.

As we continued, we eventually met up with Sam and Johnny, who were taking cover underneath a tree at the break point from earlier.

What are you two still doing out here. Greg shouted at them as we joined them underneath the tree.

We were waiting for you guys. Sam said. I was worried because I saw lightning hit a tree that was close to where you guys were. She explained as tears rolled down her cheeks. Too shaken to finish speaking she turned into Johnny, who consoled her.

Look, we worried about you guys. When she saw the lightning strike that tree, she wanted to go after y all, but I said that we wait here for a bit, if we didn t see any of you, then we ll go look for you. Johnny said, his arms wrapped around Sam. Now that we know everyone s alright, let s hurry back to the lodge.

We quickly grabbed our things and made a mad dash for the lodge through the torrential downpour. About half way there, Johnny trips over a tree root.

Johnny, are you ok? Sam said as she crouched down to lift him back up.

Yeah, I m fi ugh He said before dropping down to one knee. My ankle I think I might have sprained It. he said.

Sam, Emilia, take Jack and Tyler and go to the lodge. Greg and I will take care of Johnny. I instructed. We ll be right behind you, so hurry and go.

Alright, we ll see you guys back at the lodge. Emilia said grabbing Jack. Come on Sam, Greg and Alex can carry Johnny faster than we can, so get Tyler and let s go. She added.

Huh yeah, let s go. She said before heading over and grabbing Tyler. We ll be at the lodge waiting. She added before they ran ahead.

Alright, Greg grab that side. I ll get this side, and we ll walk him back as fast as we can. I said.

Roger, captain. Greg saluted, and then moved over to lift Johnny.

On my count, we lift him. I ordered. Greg gave me a nod of understanding and agreement. Three Two One Lift! I hollered. In unison, we raised him to his feet and supported him on both sides.

Alright captain, let s move. Greg said.

Yeah, let s move. I repeated. We started off a little slow, but when we got in sync with each other, we were moving at a jogging pace down the trail.

Finally reaching the lodge, we saw Sam and Emilia at the door. They were accompanied by Steven from the bathhouse.

Hey guys, bring him over here. We got one of the medical staff people to look at Johnny s ankle. Sam shouted to us from the doorway.

We entered the building a short minute later, and we brought Johnny to a chair. After sitting him down, Steven had taken a look at Johnny s ankle.

My name is Steven. I believe this is the first time I m meeting you. He said to Johnny. Don t worry, I m a certified physician. I ll just do a quick check on your ankle, since this girl here asked for it.

Alright doc, my left ankle is killing me. Johnny said.

A quick two minutes passed as Steven checked out Johnny s ankle. Well it s definitely swollen, but it s nothing serious. You just have a bad sprain. You should stay off of it for about a week and ice it every day. Steven explained.

Sweet, it s just a sprain. Thanks Steven. Johnny smiled.

No problem, but you stay there for a bit I ll go and get some ice and painkillers for you. He said before turning to us. And you guys should go change into some dry clothes or you ll catch colds. He said.

Alright, if the doctor says so. Greg said. Come on Alex, Let s go get dried off. He said grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

I m coming, see you guys later. I said before Greg hauled me away.

I should probably bring the twins back to their parents too. Emilia said, taking Jack and Tyler s hands. Let s go.

Ok, Bye-bye. Jack smiled while Tyler blushed and waved.

The three started down the hallway a few steps after Greg and I did. All that was left was Sam and Johnny. Since Steven had already left to get ice and medicine.

Sam go get into some dry clothes or you ll get sick. Johnny said.

But you ll get sick too if you don t change into something dry. Sam worried.

Well then when you re dried off bring me back a towel or something. Johnny said smiling.

Fine, I ll be right back with a towel. Sam said running back to the rooms.

Within thirty seconds Sam was already halfway the stairs and Johnny was all alone. Every other guest was in their rooms, their plans gone to ruins from the deluge. As the flashing of lightning increased, the roars of thunder did as well, shaking the entire lodge. At this time nearly, the climax of the storm, the lights flickered on and off until a final roar cut the power completely.

Power outage huh. I guess it s not really a surprise. The storm is pretty bad. Johnny said aloud to himself. At least the emergency lights work.

Yeah, without those lights it would be pretty dark in here, wouldn t it? A man s voice called out. Johnny was looking around the lobby, searching for the source of the unknown voice. As he swiveled his head towards the front desk he saw a man. The man, who seemed to come up out of nowhere, was wearing a dingy white hoodie. His face was hidden in the shadow that his hood created. In the center pocket of the hoodie was where his hands were concealed.

I m Johnny, who are you? Johnny introduced, but received nothing but laughter. The man was now inching a little closer while continuing to laugh and giggle. I guess I should introduce myself, huh? He said cocking his head to the side. Let me think, not many ask me for my name, so I had forgotten about it. The man said, raking his brain now. Oh, I remember now. I m the Game-Master, but you can just call me Tet. He said giggling again.

Tet? Game-Master? Johnny repeated. What did you mean when you said you re the Game-Master? Johnny asked.

Hehehe, shall we play a short game? Tet snickered, taking more steps closer to Johnny.

Ten minutes before the blackout, Greg and I had made it back into our room.

Let s take a hot shower here tonight, since there s no way we can go to the bathhouse with this storm. I said heading to the bathroom.

Ok Alex, but first let me do this. He said tackling me onto the couch.

Greg, what are you That was all I could manage before he kissed me.

I was so happy that you loved me back. Greg said between each kiss. I love you, Alex. He said before continuing. We had made out for at least three minutes before we started to cool down.

I ll go start the shower, we might continue our fun after we warm up some. I said. When the shower warmed up enough, I let Greg take his shower first. While I waited for him to finish, I decided. I ll make dinner tonight. I said aloud. Just as I moved to get the pots I needed, an enormous roar of thunder howls throughout the area and the lights go black. The emergency lights came on within ten short seconds of the power outage, so some light was returned to the room, but not much. I heard fumbling from the bathroom and soon after Greg came rushing out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

What the hell was that? He shouts.

It seems like the storm gave us a small blackout. I smiled. Are you done in the shower? I d love to warm up a bit, if so. I asked.

Oh yeah I was just drying off when we lost power. Greg replied. Will you be able to see everything alright, because the bathroom doesn t have any lights? Greg added.

I should be fine. After all, we brought a few lanterns for when we d go camping. I ll just use those. I smiled before heading towards the shower. Before I could get into the shower, I was stopped by a blood curdling scream. What was that? I asked, throwing on some clothes and leaving the bathroom.

I don t know, but it sounded like it came from the lobby. Greg stated.

Let s go check it out. I said.

And with that, we ran to the lobby. As we ran from the stairs we could see two people on the ground, one huddled over the other. Getting closer had revealed that the two were none other than Sam and Johnny.

Sam, What s wrong?! I exclaimed.

It s Johnny. Someone She cried, with her voice trailing off.

After hearing what Sam had said, a cold chill slid down my spine before I looked down at Johnny. He was bleeding from almost everywhere and a small puddle was forming on the floor around him. Someone had stabbed him in his chest and back several times.

Johnny. I said, dropping to my knees. Tears started flowing down my face uncontrollably. Who would do this? I muttered between sobs.

T-Te- Johnny whispered, and then coughed up some blood.

Johnny? I said shocked.

It was Tet. He managed. He now turned his head towards Sam. I Love you. He whispered.

Johnny cried a single tear before his breathing ceased. Sam was now crying hysterically over the loss of her fianc . Greg and I were crying too, because we had lost our older brother and friend.

Johnny, no. You can t leave me. Sam cried. You can t leave me. We were going to get married, dammit. She bawled.

Greg, let s give Sam some alone time. I sobbed. We should go tell Emilia what happened too.

Ok, let s go. He said wiping his eyes.

Once we were halfway up the stairs, we could barely hear Sam. Her crying was haunting the hallways, giving the blackout its own unique sound. When we reached our floor, there were multiple guests lining the hallway, standing in bewilderment.

Greg, Alex, What happened? Emilia asked jogging over to us. Seeing our faces threw her into a small panic. What happened? Are Sam and Johnny ok? She worriedly asked.

Come with us. I said grabbing her hand and bringing her with us.

What is this all about? She resisted.

Please. I desperately said to her. She quieted down and followed us back to our room. Once in, we all took a seat on the couch.

Tell me what s happened. She demanded.

Johnny, he I said choking up. He was killed by someone.

Her eyes widened. Wha-what? she said, tears forming at her eyes.

Someone stabbed him a lot in the back and chest. Greg said.

Sam s the one who found him like that before we did. I added.

We all finally stopped crying over his death after about an hour. Emilia went to bring Sam back to their room. Greg and I had crawled into bed, not wanting to eat at all.

Hey Alex? Do you think we ll be ok staying here? Greg asked scooting in closer.

I think we ll be fine. I reassured. With that calming him down, he seemed to be a little less depressed.

Knock, Knock Someone was banging on the door preventing us from falling asleep.

Who is it? I chimed, getting out of bed and walking to the door.

It s me, Mark, and the boys tagged along too. He said through the door. I opened the door for him and welcomed them in.

So, what s up? I probed.

Well, apparently they can t sleep because of the storm and wanted to sleep with their big brothers. Mark explained.

Is that right? I asked turning to the twins.

Mm-hmm, we can t sleep without our big brothers. Jack said, jumping onto my lap.

Greg, now crawling out of bed, walked over. Well if you have to. He said. Then I guess it ll be alright.

Yay! They cheered.

You two behave yourselves. Mark said pointing at them. Thanks, you guys, this really helps us out. He said to me and Greg.

Before Mark had left the lodge intercom sounded.

Wait, I thought we lost power, so how can that work? Greg said.

Maybe it s on a generator. Mark suggest


End file.
